Kaleso Stralbane, Master of the Resurgent
”I loved you more than anything else in this forsaken galaxy.” - Kaleso to an unspecified person Kaleso Tögensa Konkara Stralbane, usually known as Kaleso or as Kale, is an exiled Jokari Corsair Lord that has ended up within the Defiance due to a string of unfortunate events. Exiled by his people for practicing forbidden psychic magicks, he has since sworn to fight in a crusade of penitence; and earn the forgiveness of those whose trust he had betrayed. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Kaleso, as a Jokari, is extremely intelligent, and with the aid of his cybernetic prostheses, can make functional machines for both violent and peaceful negotiations. He also expertly wields the forbidden starblade, a Jokari artificier type weapon that has a plasma blade that is able to whip and trash against enemies, cutting off limbs and heads as the fiery edge of the blade is flinged around like a deadly snake. Weaknesses: Nothing striking here. Background: Role on Ship: Prisoner Crimes Committed: Illegal Experimentation, Assassination, Freeing Slaves, Planetary Genocide (when he had his personal battleship slag a Kiellar colony), and War Crimes Personality “I just want a hug.” Angsty and perhaps coming off as a snarky tsundere, Kaleso is strange, if nothing else. However, he is easily moved, and often lends a comforting hand if all conditions are met. Yare-Lokem, his partner in crime, describes him as “hard on the outside, but squishier than jelly on the inside.” He is rather distant and aloof to most, but once someone actually approaches him, they will see that he is a swell fellow after all. Backstory Ever since the Kiellar approached the Jokari Moonship, the more disparate and free swilling members of Jokarun society decided it was time to show the lesser races the horrors they just unleashed by destroying the Jokarun Republic. These angered ones would be known as the Corsairs or the Zulfikari in the Jokari Lexicon. They soon became a terrifying presence within the Neutral Zone, and rumours about powerful alien warships clad in black armor wielding sophisticated weaponry abounded across the Neutral Zone. One of the lords of these Corsairs was Kaleso Stralbane, who, along with a large band of followers, were personally granted permission by the Council of Sixty-Six (after a lengthy deliberation involving the options in regards to what to do with him after being found out to Ben practicing dark magicks as a Sorceror) to raid other races for resources with the Stardeath Class Battlecruiser Resurgence. With the Resurgence under his command, Kaleso committed numerous raids against supply convoys of both the Ragon and the Kiellar, disappearing as if they were never there to begin with every time. However, he treated Ragon convoys with special discrimation, destroying every single vessel and murdering every single Ragon his warriors could find, as the hatred that burned within could only be sated with blood. This hate sprung from personally witnessing the fall of the Republic at the hands of the Ragon Empire, who would turn the survivors that were left behind into livestock. Kaleso was born as Kaleso Tögensa Konkara Stralbane in the year AD 1776 on the mining world of Madnilia. He was only 9 when the Republic was invaded and destroyed by the Ragon, and witnessed the consumption of most of his family, save for two of his siblings (Karesan and Korenya) and his cousin (Azar). Ever since then, he would be representative of the collective hatred the Jokari Untainted had and nurtured for over two centuries. This would eventually boil down into an indiscriminate slaughter. When a Ragon captain was taken prisoner, it was said that he told him this: “You may as well remember this. We will outlive you, and we do not forget. While your ancestors were yet to crawl on their bellies like the worms you are, we already ruled the galaxy along with our masters.” Eventually, Kaleso's hunt would come to an end. Kaleso purged a Kiellar colony planet in the fringes of the galaxy by the order of his superiors, triggering a counter reaction from the Command Navy that saw the Resurgence cornered. Kaleso faced with risking the Resurgence being destroyed along with his followers. In the end, he boarded his personal starfighter and ordered the Resurgence to leave him behind. Kaleso, in this moment of sacrifice, downed a Kiellar Frigate with precise slashing hits with plasma torpedoes before several EMP bolts struck his fighter. He was taken prisoner with some of the worst crimes in the Kiellar Command. He would then be placed in the prison ship Defiance to later stand trial. Adventures in the Defiance Relationships Yare-Lokem It is said that Kaleso and Yare would cross the galaxy together if they could. That couldn’t be any more truer, as these two share a strong bond that is unusual across the galaxy, as both hail from species that are known for their fear of outsiders. They speak little of what transpired to make their alliance so strong, but it is speculated that it was a matter of life and death, and a continual shared struggle that lasted for some time. Either way, she is his friend, and he is hers. Nathaniel Carter While it couldn’t truly said that the captain is considered to be Kaleso’s friend, Nathan is certainly treated with no small amount of respect by the Corsair Lord. Kaleso has seen how the captain truly cared for the crew of the Defiance and Thanica especially, and he has already speculated that the two had some sort of special relationship. In either case, Stralbane is rather fond of the captain, and would have liked to have a discussion over a cup of tea. Thanica Vari The Commander is also someone that the Corsair Lord respects, and he is certainly fond of her sense of humour. Jokarun and Dhasath have a similar struggle, as both have been badly decimated by the Ragon Empire, and the survivors scattered. Jokarun in general, while not truly seeking for an alliance between the two races, would make exceptions to spare Dhasath crew members when they raid Kiellar Command ships. Thus, as Kaleso spent more time with the rest of the Defiance, he would grow to like her well, and would see to it that no one dares even scratch her. Quotes ”An unexpected aid, but not an unwelcome one.” ”I miss my mom.” ”Greetings to you all. I am Kaleso Stralbane, the new captain of this battlecruiser, and I am honoured to serve as your commander starting this day. Let us all serve with honour.” “I have already been resigned in life, that you must know very well by now. I have seen some of the worst things this galaxy has ever witnessed. The Republic’s fall... amongst other things. If I am going to die then I will do so with a cup of Treagan on my lips. I find no purpose at all, my friend.”Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Jokari Category:Voyages Category:Voyages Characters